We Meet Again
by UchiamakiSasuke
Summary: After four years of searching for his lover Uchiha Sasuke, they finally meet. What's going to happen?. Read and find out. contains yaoi so if you don't like it then don't read it. please excuse my spelling and rating. SasuNaru. CONTAINS LEMON!


**"We Meet Again" **

**Sasuke Uchiha looks down with nothing as Naruto Uzumaki looks up with passionate. After those 4 years of searching for the love of his life in oder to bring him stand theire just staring at each other.**

**Naruto and Sasuke both know that if comes back to konoha he will be killed for the crimes he will he do know in order to be with sasuke?, should he leave konoha in oder to be with sasuke?. So many questions were running threw the blondes head as his eyes started to fill with tears as one escaped his right eye, rolling down his right cheek.**

**Sasuke was inwordly surprised and happy to the blonde nuckle head ninja that he adores so much but didn't want to tell him because he knew how childish Naruto can get. He wants Naruto to realize his own feelings by himself and saw the tear on his blonde's cheek.**

**Sakura and Sai both stared at Naruto then to Sasuke and back to Naruto repeatingly wondering what was going on between them Sasuke left Konoha Sakura and Naruto became best friends almost like brother and sister, she knew that he loved Sasuke more than she did but she didn't know if Sasuke knew so kept it as a secret and as for Sai he was still annoying to Naruto.**

**Naruto and Sasuke was still staring at each other quietly until the raven took one step turning around, turning his back on them hoping that just Naruto would follow him. Sakura walked over to Naruto and whispered "Naruto...go get him if you love him, now's your chance so go we'll wait for you, i promise" wich caused the blonde to chase after him. Sai and theire teamleader both looked at Sakura as she started to explain.**

**Sasuke smiled inwardly that Naruto was chasing after him. When Naruto caught up to Sasuke, the raven stopped walking and turned to face Naruto asking "did you...finally realize how you feel?" with a blush on his face. Naruto smiled as tears rolled down his cheek's whilst looking down at the ground. "Yeah" was all the blonde mumbled, loud enough for Sasuke to smiled not inwardly but he smiled on the outside. **

**Naruto's spirit lightened up at Sasuke's smile and smiled in reply to show that he was happy to see him smiling.***_It's true so he has grown up*_** Sasuke thought to himself making himself smile a little more. Naruto and Sasuke at that moment both wanted to admit theire love for each other and denied admitting it knowing that it wouldn't change anything between them.**

**Naruto backed up against the wall as Sasuke walked towards him. The raven got closer and closer to the blonde until theire lips were practically touching however the atmosphere around them was starting to heat mood was changing around them too, Naruto's face was flustered as for Sasuke who was just blushing a slight. **

**As the atmosphere tensed up both boys were already kissing, locking tongues, as they were making theire tounges dance together Sasuke was taking off Naruto's jacket and Naruto was slipping Sasuke's shirt off.**

**The blonde was already hardened, his skin turning crimson red from the fact him and Sasuke were going to do it right here right now, it also started flowing frew his mind. Sasuke knew what Naruto was thinking and grinded Narutos hardened member making him moan.**

**Naruto wrapped both arms around his lover's neck and leggs around his lover's weighst as Sasuke was grinding him harder and harder kissing more fiercer and dominant getting evan more intensed if possible however bloth boys were falling to the floor.**

**Both boys undressed each other quicker than they thought they did. Naruto began to beg rapidly for Sasuke to enter him already "haa s-sasu-ukee f-fuck me already" begging more desperatley with every passing minuete. Sasuke twitched in annoyance and told Naruto "naruto i've gotta stretch u first" as calmly as possible but the blonde ignored him by sucking his ear. **

**Sasuke pinned his blonde back to the ground, wrapped his blonde's left leg over his shoulder and started to thrust into Naruto's tight, squeezing was tight, throbbing and squeezing around his/Sasuke's member causing the blonde to arche and moan, cluching his fist's though Sasuke was enjoying this and blushing madley.**

**Sasuke slipped out of the blonde and within a whiplash Sasuke turned him over so that he was on front. The raven spreaded the blonde's butt cheeks apart and slammed his weeping member into the blonde's still tight whole and hissed a on the other hand bit his own bottom lip to stop himself from moaning too loudley.**

**After plenty of deep thrusts Sasuke couldnt control himself anylonger and started slamming and pounding in and out,wrapping his own arms around the smaller teen's weighst tightly. Naruto couldnt help but moan loudley. As minuetes passed pain turned into moans and moans turned into pleasure, after a few more pounds and slams both boys cummed moaning loudley than ever however Sasuke couldn't bind enough to take his member out the small blonde and cummed deeply inside him. **

**Both boys collaspsed, Sasuke slid out the blonde causing him to hiss. "Sorry" was all the raven said when he held Naruto in his arms although Naruto was turning bright red from Sasuke's appollogy. After fifhteen minuetes or so both headed back to Sakura and Sai. The raven held the blonde's arm his neck helping to walk since his going threw pain. When they was just over fifhty foot steps away from Sakura. Naruto's teammates and teamleader stood up with worry, Sakura and Sasuke walked towards each other until they were just less than a foot step away from each other.**

**"What happened with you?, did you get into a fight again?" the pink headed girl asked with worry wich caused both Sasuke and Naruto to blush deeply. Sakura blushed madly understanding why they was blushing, the raven whispered "i love you" in naruto's ear as he passed him to Sakura. Naruto immedietley began to cry whispering "i love you too" under his breathe but unluckily for him Sakura just about heard him. She saw the sadness and pain in Naruto's eyes as he watched the love his life walk away.**

**The kyuubi roared loudley inside Naruto's head, loud enough to shatter his complete body as he shouted **_**'**__NO KIT GO GET HIM! IF YOU LOVE BE WITH HIM!'. _**Naruto shuddered at the thought of betraying his friends and village shouting back '**_I CAN'T! KONOHA IS THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE!_**'. Kyuubi roared evan louder whilst shouting '**_DONT ARGUE BACK AT ME KIT!DO YOU LOVE HIM WITH ALL YOUR HEART TO BE WITH HIM EVERYDAY!?_**', **_'OF I COURSE I DO!_**' was all the blonde mearly shouted back. '**_THEN YOU GOTTA LEAVE THE VILLAGE!_**' Kyuubi protested wich cause her kit to shout '**_NO_**' back at her.**

**Everyone knew that Naruto's heart was breaking in two. When they got back to the village Sakura took Naruto to his house insisted on looking after him till his better but he insisted not to. Sai and theire teamleader reported back to Lady Tsunade. Sakura sighed inwardly knowing that to be with Sasuke he'd have to leave the village, she knew that he wouldn't be able to this alone so she decided that she herself will go with him in three days time and not to tell him.**

**The next morning Naruto woke up and threw up on his bed, hee had never been ill before, is theire something wrong him?, is he dying?, was he going to die? flowed threw his head. As they was still flowing through his heart started ache, making his whimper and cry. Sakura woke up to Naruto's crying and ran into his bedroom. Her eyes widened at the sight infront of her and immediatly took him to Tsunade with worry. On the way Naruto fell back asleep.**

**After four days Naruto finally woke up again, he was feeling a bit better, amybe around one percent better. When Tsunade and Sakura both walked into Naruto's room at the hospital and smiled a slight when they saw him awake. Naruto smiled very happily when he saw his baa-chan and bestfriend however they both had sad smiles on theire faces as they got closer and closer until they was beside's his bed.**

**"Naruto..." Tsunade mumbled quietly and sadly causing his attention. "W-What?" was all the blonde asked, Sakura knew that the news his about to hear would break his heart evan more so she decided that it was time to leave the village and be with Sasuke. "Naruto...your...p...pregnant" the hokage said slowley so that he could take it all in. Naruto's eyes widened and after three minuetes he caught on to what she meant and shouted "WWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!" cauing the hospital and ground to shake. Sakura and Tsunade nodded repeated what she had just said, the godaime knew who the farther was thanks to Sakura so they kept that as a secret.**

**Naruto smiled, blushed, turned bright red. He was yet again happy wich got Sakura and Tsunade confused. He realized who the father was, he was delighted to be carrying his lover's child, he wanted Sasuke to know, wanted him to be theire for his child so jamped out of bed and immediatley hugged them both smiling more than ever. **

**'**_Was that why you told me to leave the village and be with sasuke?' _**the small teen asked wich caused the fox to grin and reply **

**'**_yep and im glad you found out cause you'll be having more than one_**'. Naruto froze to what kyuubi just said."M-more than one" the blonde said out loud not knowing he did so causing both girls attention. Both ignored it realizing that he was talking to the fox contained inside him.**

**Later in the day during midnight Sakura and Naruto were already out of the village making theire way in Sasuke's direction. Naruto smiled and giggled saying "now...this is an adventre" wich got Sakura to giggle madly. **

**Both of them flew through the trees as quickly as possible, of couse they knew that it would take a day to get theire but if they didnt take any breaks or sleep they'ed make in just four hours being how fast Naruto. Naruto got infront of Sakura, she got onto his back in a piggy-back position, when she was ready the blonde zoomed quicker than ever throught the trees. Faster than before, quicker than human speed.**

**When they got theire Sasuke was no where to be seen but little did they know that he was watching every move they made and luckily for him he could hear everything they were saying. "Im sorry Naruto" Sakura said looking to the ground wich caused his attention. "Mn-no. WE'LL FIND HIM NO MATTER WHAT!" the blonde said nearly shouting. Sasuke smiled and laughed inwardly. '**_This is interesting...i'll wait until he starts frowing a tantrum, haha_**' he thought to himself almost grinning. **

**They had searched every room, so they decided to take a brake. Sakura knew that he'll throw a tantrum any secound now being as his pregnant and already in his tantrum stage, it made her laugh just thinking about it. The small teen got up, stamped his feet on the ground making it shake and shouted "UGH! SCREW YOU! IF YOU WANNA PLAY HARDBALL IM GAMMEE!" twitching in anoyance. **

**Sasuke couldn't help but laugh a slight as for Sakura she was laughing her pants off. Naruto sat back down frowning and pouting came out of his camaflarge technique that he picked up from Naruto. Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened when they saw the raven standing infront of them. Sakura looked at Naruto when she left the ground shaking.**

**She sighed knowing that Naruto was gunna tear him to sreads for leaving alone. Sasuke knew that Naruto has gotten alot stronger than the last time they met but just as he was to take a step back Naruto grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him fiercley. Sakura's eyes widen being as he didnt tear the raven to sreads. Sasuke kissed back knowing that Naruto was in pain. It was now 4:00 in the morning and Naruto still hasn't told Sasuke about his child/children. **

**The blonde took a deep breathe causing both theire **  
**attention, "oh Naruto you havent told Sasuke yet" Sakura said reminding him, Sasuke got confused and asked "told me what?". Naruto got nervouse mumbling "i-i-i-im **  
**p-p-pregnant" under his breathe, Sasuke laughed a slight thinking it was a joke wich got his blonde annoyed and hit him shouting "SHUT UP ITS NO JOKE!".**

**Sakura was annoyed and shouted "SHUT UP ARGUEING ITS NO GOOD FOR YOUR BABY, NARUTO!", Sasuke then realized that he wasn't joking and hugged his blonde tightly. The passed thew weeks naruto was still throwing up, he was on his 14th week of pregnancy, still skinny lucky him, Sasuke got more over protected threw each and every passing day. He was everything to Naruto and Naruto was everything to Sasuke.**

**Sakura was still with them, They built a home far away from Konoha in a deep forest full of trees, fruit, flowers, animals and insects. There was a small village just only fifhteen miles away from had everything they need, surely Naruto did miss his friends and baa-chan but he was growing a lives inside of his body so he wasnt thinking about them as much as thought he was and of course Sasuke and Naruto was constantly haveing sex due to Naruto's sexual needs, he blamed the pregnancy and yet Sasuke thanked the **  
**pregnancy.**

**When Naruto was just one week away from giving birth Tsunade luckily found them, she promised to keep them a secret for Naruto's and his kids sake anyway. She decided to stay until four days after they are born. Naruto was growing three lives inside of him. Sasuke sometimes felt like as if he was living a dream and enjoyed it, Naruto learned him how show emotion which Sasuke hated. Sakura loved staying with them, it was like being a happy family. Naruto and Sasuke both made Sakura and Tsunade theire kids god mothers, auntie and grandmother. Tsunade hated the idea but she also loved it.**

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Naruto's and Sasuke's kids were now four years old. The oldest was called Nasuke he looked like Naruto, had Sasuke's attitude, loved to pull pranks and tell jokes, hated ramen and loved chocolate chip muffins.**

**Then theire was Saruto he was edzactly like Sasuke in looks but had both Naruto's and Sasuke's attitude, and loved ramen with BBQ sauce and spicy riceballs. **

**Last but not least theire was Minato the baby brother he was named after Naruto's dad because they couldnt think of another name, he was everything like Naruto, a prankster, joker, cheeky, innocent, cute but he was more femanine than Naruto wich made him look like cute and innocent girl. His older brothers adored him.**

**They loved theire mom (naruto) more than anyone else in the world. Tsunade came to visit often for a check up and started to learn jutsu's at the age of two, only becaue they saw theire mom, dad and auntie sparing and practicing theire jutsu's. Minato was the quickest and fastest at learning evan though he was youngest. **

**"DDDAAAAADDD!" was all saruto shouted in front of his father who was sitting the couch reading the news paper. A few secounds went by and no answer so he ran upstairs into his bedroom. Emptied his toybox looking for his water gun, filled it up and ran back downstairs calling his father again "DADD!" nearly shouting. Theire was still no answer so the smaller raven aimed the gun at the newspaper, got into the position of launching and squirted all the newspaper soaking it in water laughing evily. The older raven growled angrily inwardly getting up and before he knew it Saruto was being chased around the house.**

**He ran outside, little did Sasuke know that the three kids had set up a prank on theire father. "NOW!" was all Saruto shouted as two young blonde's came from around two large trees and cut a immediatly jumped back wich was were they needed him, over 300+ water balloons and flower bombs came shooting out from both tree's aiming at theire father. The uchiha's sharingan activated to late for him to dodge all of them and every single water balloon and flower bombs hit him.**

**All three kids burst out laughing, Sakura and Tsunade laughed inwardly as Naruto came out and warned them not to do any more tricks on theire father again. "HEY STOP PULLING PRANKS ON YOUR FATHER!" the blonde shouted, bringing the Uchiha into the house. Sasuke was mad but he couldnt stay mad at them for too long through to theire cuteness caused from Naruto's side. Sakura watched the kids as Naruto helped clean his bloved clean himself up.**

**"Thanks Naruto" was all the raven said whilst getting undressed, Naruto giggled and kissed his lover on the cheek then took the clothes downstairs to be washed. He headed back upstairs, Sasuke changed into one of Naruto's jacket's and pair of trouser's and headed back downstairs with his blonde.**

**Tsunade missed her little Naruto and wanted him back at the village evan if it meant that Sasuke had to come along too, so she walked upto the happy couple and asked "Naruto, Sasuke will you come back to the village?" smiling happily hoping that the answer will be a yes. Naruto and SAsuke were both surprised, they talked to each other whispering.**

**"Oh and dont worry i've took care of everything and your friends miss you alot Naruto" the godaime added causing him to giggle. "Ill only go if Naruto wants to" was all the raven answered, the blonde nodded as a yes in reply.**

**They both told Sakura, she started to pack her things whilst the raven and blonde told theire kids. The kids was smiling excitedly and immediatly packer theire bags quicker than you can blink 10 ten times as Sasuke and Naruto packed theires too. All six set out back to the village.**

**It took three days to get theire on foot but it was fun like camping**


End file.
